


hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you

by KHart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, because who do you think we are, big time big time, evolution is gonna hurt you guys, lots of fluff, mentions of marriage and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHart/pseuds/KHart
Summary: Becky’s eyebrows furrowed.“What? When did we have the ceremony? I think I’d remember my own wedding!”“The Wrestlemania photoshoot, Becks!” Charlotte exclaimed, full of faux-offense. “Wow. I lifted you up and everything, I can’t believe…”“Oh, of course!”Becky’s eyes lit up with remembrance, but Charlotte was already removing her arms from around the woman and crossing them over her chest, as is expected with her flair for the dramatic.“No, I’m sorry, Charlie,” Becky apologized, tightening her grip around Charlotte’s midsection. “I didn’t mean to besmirch our matrimony by forgetting.”---Or: Some fluff that we need before Evolution.





	hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to an ask from my friend Becksflair on Tumblr, who wanted a snippet of cuteness before Evolution tomorrow. She thought of a little of the dialogue, and so some credit goes to her!
> 
> The title comes from the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars.
> 
> My Tumblr is Flairfatale.

The night before Evolution, they met in Becky’s room, instead of Charlotte’s.

(Because Charlotte had gotten to the hotel later this time. Her press obligations had run longer, traffic had sucked, she maybe got lost a little bit along the way.)

So, Becky was already settled in by the hour that Charlotte finally arrived.

It had been a (kind of) long day, and the nerves settling in the both of them were doing their best to drain them of their energy to do much of anything other than breathe and prepare for the next day.

So, as Charlotte made her way out of the lobby and to the elevators, at approximately 12:05 am, she texted: _‘I can just see you tomorrow and let you sleep if you want.’_

There was no one else there to accompany her on the ride up to the floor WWE had reserved for all of them, and she was thankful, because she used the opportunity to slouch finally against the wall opposite the doors.

She allowed her head to drop back and her eyelids to slide shut. A heavy breath made its way slowly out of her lungs.

She honestly lost consciousness for just a split-second, because when the ding indicating her arrival sounded out, she startled lightly.

She blinked her eyes back open and straightened back up.

The hall was quiet as she made her way to her room. The worn-out carpet seemed to absorb most of the sounds that could reach her ears.

The trek to the last room at the end of the hallway was one that passed slowly and quickly all at once, and before she really knew it, she was looking at the numbers: _621_.

She glanced over at the door just a few feet away– _619_ –and then she looked down at her phone, which had only one text on it, from mere seconds after she’d sent her own down in the lobby.

_‘Why would I want that?’_

A small quirk of a smile lifted her lips. She put the key in and entered her own room, and then she didn’t waste any more time or movements.

When she was finally washed up and changed into a comfortable pair of sleep shorts and a long sleeve shirt she’d stolen from Becky at some point, she walked over to the door that adjoined hers with Room 619.

The one from the other side was already ajar, permitting her entry, and there was still the soft glow of the lamp light from within to let her know that the room’s occupant was still awake.

She peeked inside, but, seeing the bed empty, called out a quiet, “Hello?”

She took a step in further, and that’s when she heard the sound of the faucet running in the bathroom.

“One sec!” came the muffled call a moment later.

Charlotte smiled for real this time, at the sound of the voice. She put the door back in its prior positioning and walked over to the bedside table to set her phone down and plug it in to charge.

The faucet shut off and then the bathroom door was opening, and out walked Becky, in her own version of pajamas: boxers and a worn shirt that used to be Charlotte’s.

“Hi!” she exclaimed with a beaming smile. She pointed. “Nice shirt.”

Charlotte chuckled.

“Ditto,” she said, leaning down to return the kiss of greeting. “You get in okay?”

“Yeah,” Becky nodded, moving around to the other side of the bed. “Except for this one jackass that d’cided to cut me off right before the exit. Would’ve liked to give him a piece of my mind. Maybe taken a piece of his arm with me too.”

Charlotte let out a snort then, as she climbed under the covers to join the other woman.

“Well, I’m glad you were able to show some restraint, love.”

Becky shrugged.

“Just figured I needed to save my energy for tomorrow. ‘Cause, you know, I’d much rather have your arm as a trophy than his.”

“Are you trying to convey your desire for a trophy wife right now? Is that what’s happening?”

“No, of course not,” Becky denied, scooting over and wrapping her arms around Charlotte’s waist as soon as she knew she was settled against the headboard. “You know I’m not really a trophy kinda gal. I much prefer a medal or, you know, a _title_.”

Charlotte hummed lightly, unconvinced of the save, but still adjusting her arm to lay across the back of Becky’s shoulders to return the embrace.

“Oh! Speaking of spouses,” Becky continued. “Did you see that Sasha called Bayley her wrestling wife today?”

Charlotte lifted her eyebrows.

“She did?”

“Yeah. And Trish said Lita was hers, and Toni said Io was hers.”

“Wow, a great day for the lgbt wrestling community, huh?”

“You know it, baby,” Becky grinned. “But it got me thinking.” Becky pulled away some so she could look at Charlotte’s face better. “Will you be my wrestling wife, Charlie?”

“I’ll be honest, not the proposal I was expecting.” Charlotte pinched Becky’s arm to let her know she was kidding. “Besides, I thought we were already married, dummy. I thought that was well-established at this point. Hence why everyone is calling this feud a messy divorce.”

Becky’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What? When did we have the ceremony? I think I’d remember my own wedding!”

“The Wrestlemania photoshoot, Becks!” Charlotte exclaimed, full of faux-offense. “Wow. I lifted you up and everything, I can’t believe…”

“Oh, of course!”

Becky’s eyes lit up with remembrance, but Charlotte was already removing her arms from around the woman and crossing them over her chest, as is expected with her flair for the dramatic.

“No, I’m sorry, Charlie,” Becky apologized, tightening her grip around Charlotte’s midsection. “I didn’t mean to besmirch our matrimony by forgetting.”

“Besmirch?” Charlotte repeated. “Word of the day?”

“We should renew our vows after the feud is over,” Becky said, ignoring the quip. “For all the world to see. How does that sound?”

Charlotte stayed silent, like she was in thought, and Becky used the opportunity of distraction to shift her body suddenly, so that she could be straddling Charlotte’s waist, so that they were at relative eye level.

“And I’ll let everyone know how happy I am to have you as my woman.”

Charlotte’s hands came down to rest on Becky’s hips out of instinct. She pretended to contemplate for a few more moments.

“It’s a tempting offer, I’ll give you that,” she admitted. Cool fingers crept under the hem of Becky’s shirt. Gentle fingertips brushed across the small of her back. “But I know The Champ has a reputation to uphold, with or without the title, feuding or not feuding, so I’ll let you keep it in tact for a while.” Charlotte smirked some as Becky shivered against her touch. “As long as you promise to make it up to me for real one day.”

Becky brought her arms up to rest atop Charlotte’s shoulders. She started to play with the soft hairs at the nape of Charlotte’s neck.

“You’re talking about a real ceremony?” Charlotte merely hummed. “I do believe we could make that happen, lass. As long as you don’t change your mind after I own you tonight.”

An eye roll is what Becky got next, but, still, Charlotte looked at her with softness and a shrug.

“You’re my number one girl, Becks. I couldn’t ever change my mind about you. I couldn’t ever not forgive you.”

Becky tilted her head then, feeling an indescribable warmth swell up within her chest.

“Okay, you softie,” she whispered, effectively melted. “Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?”

Charlotte grinned, with her fangs bared and glinting in the light.

“Not enough.”

“Hm, well, I _am_ lucky to have you. I do know that. The Champ doesn’t, but I do.”

“Well, I guess that’s good enough for now.”

Becky chuckled some.

“We’re gonna tear the roof off tonight, _you_ know _that_ , right?”

“Oh, of course. They’re not ready for us.”

“Oop. Don’t tell Asuka we took her tagline.”

“No, it’s okay. I already talked to her, she let us borrow it.”

Becky let out a giggle this time, and just because she couldn’t _not_ anymore _,_ she finally leaned in to give Charlotte a real kiss. The hands on her back shifted as Charlotte pulled her closer.

“You’re a dork,” Becky said when they pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

“Just how you like ‘em,” Charlotte nuzzled her nose.

“Just how I like _you_ and you only.”

“Great answer.”

“What can I say?” Becky smirked. “I do tend to have a way with words.”

“Yeah, even if those words have been a little _rude_ lately.”

“Hey, I can’t control what The Champ says. The Champ does what The Champ wants.”

“Hm, and Becky? What does she do?”

“Well, she answers to you, of course. My work wife. My one and only.”

Charlotte smiled.

“Your girl?”

“Yeah. My girl. Always. No matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> My Tumblr is Flairfatale!


End file.
